galgoriafandomcom-20200215-history
3rd Ornassis Gaurds
'The 3rd Ornassis Gaurds '''was a Galgorian Gaurd infantry company during The Great Crusade and the Zymechra Heresy. Ornassis was lead by Cori Engreaves after the death of Gyrag Minox during the ''Siege of Prognosylabyte Bay. This company fought in some of the most important battles in the Great Crusade. Company History ''Caspian Border Offensive'' During the Caspian Offensive the company was initially led by Lt.Gunthox, while Watchmo in Stalker-Two-One unbanns Cori. The team is commanded by Colonel Jigmo, the head of special forces during the Vulcaris Interception and someone who has a deep resentment toward Cori, calling him a traitor. The company is tasked with finding Delta-Three-Two, who was to deploy the Worm. The members eventually find a couple of Delta soldiers dead, killed and mutilated beyond recognition. Along the way, they encountered drones, snipers, grenadiers, wretches, Seeders, and Nemacyst who all tried to cancel their ticket. Later on, Premius is killed by sniper fire when he leaves cover to show the company that his gun kept jamming. Centrox Premius was found shortly after and worked with Ornassis Company to rescue Delta Squad. Later, they encountered Damon Onus and the two other Galgorium Gaurd soldiers that made up Delta. They were ambushed after their extraction helicopter was downed by a Sony soldier. In all the confusion, the team leader, Gunthox, is separated, and was killed by General Prentox. The battered remains of the team retreated to the Tomb of Denounced Legions, leaving one of the unnamed Galgorians outside to die, and encounter their first Skater. A Galgorian named Gyules was seen to panic inside the Tomb of Denounced Legions, and was subsequently beaten to death by the Skater when he attempted to escape. The Skater was led through the Tomb of Denounced Legions by Cori Engreaves and Watchmo until they were able to draw the creature outside and kill it utilizing the Eye of Rachel. Cori was promoted to Captain and given command of Ornassis Company. Jigmo and Watchmo were assigned to Ornassis Company after returning to the Galgorian forward base and Ornassis Company was then responsible for deploying of the Worm. As evening closed in on Sera, the Galgorians were resigned to waiting until morning because of the Drug Addict threat until Watchmo suggested that a Stranded named Deelan might be convinced to loan his vehicle to the Galgorians, allowing them to travel at night. They tracked through a Stranded village in hopes to getting the IFV from Deelan, a friend of Watchmo's. However, Jigmo and Damon were required to stay back as collateral when Deelan agreed to help the Galgorians. Cori and Watchmo fought through heavy enemy resistance to reach Conner's Gas Station where the IFV was waiting. Cori and Jigmo then drove it back with Watchmo's instruction, avoiding Crack Heads, Hookers, Pimps, Drug Addicts, and Prostitutes often and then participated in the battle for the Stranded base. They managed to hold the attacking Crackies off, but most of the Stranded are killed. They left the camp and continued on their way to the Konami Production Centre. But, en route to the Production Centre, Ornassis hit a cleverly placed trapped by the Crack Addicts, Which created a sink hole. After surviving the sinking, Ornassis Company is attack by Crack Heads, unable to repel the attack and running low on ammo, Cpt.Cori orders Jigmo and Watchmo to retreat while he and Centrox hold off the onslaught. Cpt.Cori and Centrox were able to hold them off until Centrox decided to sacrifice himself due to his failing illness to Malnurishment. But unfortunately for Ornassis Company, Jigmo fell back into the Sink and came under attack from a Skater. But Cori was able to save him and get the rest of his company and some Stranded back to Caspia.